


we march together

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: They call her Skairipa, Wonkruheda and she leads them into the future, but she still wears Lincoln's battle markings.





	we march together

When she walks through the village, she wears his markings. It makes her feel like he's watching over her. _Trikru_ stare and whisper to each other and _Skaikru_ flinch away when she meets their eyes. She's back to feeling like she's walking the knife's edge of two worlds, but now she's walking alone.

Her fingers barely ghost over her warrior's markings and she lifts her chin high. She walks into battle with _Skaikru's_ crest hanging heavy against her ribs. It is the girl under the floor that wins the Conclave, but it is _Skairipa Oktavia_ who leads the Grounders against the Sky People.

With Indra's guidance, she finds the best solution for all of the human race. They are One Clan, _Wonkru_ and not a day goes by that she doesn't know Lincoln would be proud. She wears his battle markings every day, gets a sleeve of tattoos to honor his memory. His influence is seen in the children born in the bunker, Grounder and Skaikru parents side-by-side.

She wears Lexa's cogwheel and sometimes she feels like she can channel the Spirit of the Commanders. While Octavia has more respect for the decisions that Lexa made, she can never forgive her for only caring about her own people. She wants to find a better direction. She reminds herself of that every time they call her _Wonkruheda_. 

She is Octavia Blake, _Oktavia kom Skaikru_ , _Skairipa_ , and now Leader of the One Clan. She has sworn an oath to forge a path that will make her worth the title and the respect her people give her. She is _Trikru_ and _Skaikru_ , and she will lead them into unity. They call her _Skairipa, Wonkruheda_ and she leads them into the future, but she still wears Lincoln's battle markings.


End file.
